Don't tell me your life story
by InsanityIsMyVanity
Summary: this story had been discontinued
1. The faces that say nothing are the worst

HI! little intro here, I don't own Jacob Black, but I own Zachary J. In this I have turned Jacob in to a vampire, so I apologise if you don't like it, but it was an idea and a risk I'm willing to take. I'm gunna tell this story from two points of view, Maybe more if I get far enough in to it. I hope I don't give up or get writters block anytime soon. The two sides are Jacob Black and Zachary Black who are twin brothers. . . (at the start of each chapter I'll tell you who it is by saying either JPOV or ZPOV at the side of the chapter names). The history of the two main charaters is more basic then some of the later charaters because they chose to forget. . . That's about it, so ENJOY!(Warning may contain Lemon, Incest and BDSM when I say may I mean it will.)

**The faces that say nothing are the worst of all (ZPOV)**

Jacob didn't move, to be honest I didn't exspect him to. The blood dripped down his arms to his finger tips and from his mouth on to the floor.

If I could explain his expression it would be. . . Terrified? No horrified seems closer to it.

He's just figured out what he was. . . If I was him I'd find it pretty hard to comprihend too. . . Jacob never wanted to change. To be honest I didn't want him to be one of us either, but I needed to keep him alive.

"Jacob say something," I whispered, nothing came out of his mouth, "Anything. . . Jacob please!" I sobbed but still nothing.

Sweet little Jacob, so innocent, so normal, got turned in to the one thing he hated with all his heart. . .A vampire.

Jacob's brown eyes came up and locked with mine, "How could you?" he asked, "HOW COULD YOU! YOU. . .YOU KNEW I HATED THEM!"

I looked away from his gaze and sighed, "I wanted you to live. . ."

"Live? LIVE? You call this LIVING? I call this being fucking D-E-A-D!" Jacob got in my face and then spoke softly, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Then he turned and walked off.

I was left alone to think about what the fuck just happened. I'd turned, my brother, Jacob, In to a fucking vampire. . . and now. . . n-now he resented me. He should be more grateful, I saved his ass from the Grim Reaper. . .Again. . .And he throws it back in my face. Note to self: Never Save Jacob AGAIN! Period.

Jacob and I had been looking out for each other since 1991 when I found him in a ditch, but he's changed since then, Jacob had grown to dislike a lot of things. . .Vampires being one of them. . . Though now I come to think of it Jacob has always been touchy about vampires. What could have happened to make him hate them so much?

I had a list of reasons possible:

POSSIBILITIES:

Nightmares

Supressed memory

Turn on (Could happen. . .)

Troubled past

ECT.

Then their was my list of impossibilites:

IMPOSSIBILITIES:

Vampire parents (Our parents was human)

Vampire bites (No visibale scars)

Vampire love ( hated them when he was a child too)

Is a vampire (Impossible until yesterday)

ECT.

So as you can see I have made no developments in solving the "I'm a moody bitch called Jacob and I hate vampires" case. It would help if I had some more information on Jacob, maybe more about his past apart from the fact we was born at the same time in the same country, It would really help. Obviously I'm not gunna go talk to him now. . .He's having the "I'm a bitch" moment, so I'm not even gunna bother.

When Jacob was like this I didn't even dare attempt to say a word to him because I will get nothing, apart from sarcasm and snapped answers, which I will hurt him for. I swear Jacob suffers from MBS, which is short for Moody Bitch Syndrome, like most girls. . . Jacob looks like a girl, so I wouldn't put him past trying to act like one.

Lately Jacob has been pushing his luck with me and I'm getting to the point of ripping his head off (No pun intended). I think he's seeing how far he can get before I slip, which knowing me won't be long now.

I have a history of flipping out at people because I could, but I think that shrink I went to see helped.

~Flashback~

My anger became unbearable, I had to tell someone. . . anyone that would listen.

Oliver suggested going to see a shrink, so I did.

Anger was bubbling deep in my stomach and this vamp was hungry. . . blood wasn't going to seed me this time, Violence was.

Finally when the shrink was ready to see me, my anger was over boiling point and I was ready for violence and gore.

As soon as I got in to my room (The shrinks room) I dragged him to the desk, threw him on to a chair and tore off his trousers. The man looked confused as I pulled his boxers down too.

I began to suck the man off and soon he was moaning for more, when he almost climaxed I pressed one fang on to the top of his dick then put his whole cock in my mouth. Blood. . . The blood from where me fang had pricked was exploding on my tongue and the fury came back with a vengeance. Suddenly, I remember I was here for the violence and I bit his dick off.

The man cried in horror as I casually took his penis out of my mouth.

"What are you?" the man whimpered.

I laughed harshly, "I'm a vampire."

I exited the room as I head his body hit the floor.

The good news now was I'd got over my anger problem, the bad news was I was thirsty.

~Flashback End~

Ever since then I had calmed down. Maybe It's just Jacob, something about him, to me, screams "Punch me in the face" and if he's lucky I will.

It was about 3 hours later when Jacob came back down stairs muttering something about wanting something or another.

Then a moment later I felt Jacob push on my shoulder until I fell on all fours in the middle of the floor.

Jacob then sat on my back and whispered in my ear, "I want you. Now."

I stood up and Jacob clung to my shoulders and wrapped his legs around my waist.

"Jacob. . ." I started then I felt something slowly move up and then it was hard on my back, "Jacob . . .P-Please. . .W-We c-c-can't," I stuttered.

I loved Jacob when he got like this, I made me really horny, but I knew it shouldn't, we was brothers. . .twin brothers.

I hadn't realised Jacob has taken me to the "No-Entry" room by the time the though had passed.

Both Jacob and I knew what was coming next, but we just couldn't help ourselves.

Jacob laid me on my stomach as he tore off my shirt and hand cuffed my wrists to the chains that was coming off the wall. I was done for. Jacob had me where he wanted me and I was in the place I wanted to be.

"I was smell your desire. . .you want this. . .we can," Jacob mumbled as he slid my trousers down to my thighs.

He scratched all the way down and I let a moan escape my now wet lips.

"J-Jacob O-Oh Lord. . ." I muttered and began kissing my neck.

I could tell just by his kissing this would not be a gentle love making, it would be quick, rough and fast.

I gasped in pleasure as the kissing on my neck turned in to hard bites and then sucking.

"You want this," Jacob said in-between nibbles.

He was right. . . Too right. . . I did want this. I wanted this and more, but it could never happen, we was twins, we could never be more or less, but the passion took over and we'd make love. There was nothing beyond that, never.

Jacob kissed down my back and took my boxers tween his teeth.

Soon they were off and I felt his naked body lay on me and that made my dick become fully erect.

The boy above me chuckles as I wriggled to get into a more comfortable position, he grabbed my hips so I was on my knees and he unchained my wrists so I could find balance.

I set myself up getting ready for what was next. His now sharp finger nails dug into my hips just hard enough to make them bleed. Then I heard a bottle click open. Instantly I knew what it was. Lubricant. After came a sloppy noise and a grunt.

Jacob whispered, "No save yourself to cum in him."

About a second later he slapped my ass hard and a moan of pleasure and pain came through my parted lips.

I licked them again and muttered, "_P-Please. . .J-J-Just do it. . . I- I. . _." My sentance got lost when he forced himself in to me, "Ahh. . ."

"Zach, baby, why are you so tight?" Jacob kissed my back as he withdrew from me.

I mumbled something even I couldn't comprihend as he held me as open and drove into me again.

"_Fuck. . .mhmm. . .Jacob_!" I moaned loudly.

Jacob pulled out again and reached around me as he said in a sluttery tone," You're the one who said they didn't want this. Are you sure you don't want this?"

"_J-Jacob_," I stuttered as he started to move his hand up and down my shaft, "Fuck me. . ." I groaned.

"You're going to have to speak up Zach," he laughed.

"Fuck me," I spoke clearly.

"As you wish," Jacob Snorted.

He thrust deeply into me and wanked me off at the same time and it felt like bliss.

He stopped and rolled me over so I was flat on my back.

My dick felt like it was throbbing, begging to be touched.

Jacob smirked, grabbed a whip and walked back over to me.

I was doomed!

He cracked the whip right beside my head which made me jump, but turned me on. . . big style, then he whipped my right across my stomach and I could do nothing, but moan. Straight after he whipped the tip of my cock but I felt no pain, only pleasure. My desire to be dominant swirled and I could tell Jacob, who was submissive, felt it too and he was ready for me to take over.

The dominant ones, also knows as doms, love dominance, which is why you can never be in a relationship with another dom or else it would be a never ending fight for dominance. I bet you can imaging what subs are like together, never wanting to go on tip. Watching it was the most wasted ten minutes of not getting a boner in my life.

Anyway, I shoved Jacob on to the bed and gave him a smirk.

I started by oiling his well toned body, deliberately lingering around his groin area, then started biting his neck.

After leaving big hickies on his neck I kissed down his body, trying to leave no part unkissed, when I reached his left him I bit it and sucked it until a red mark appered. Jacob was moaning and begging at this point.

I smirked up at the man and he watched me intently and his face had flushed a deep read colour.

"Who's bitch are you?" I asked as I bit the red mark.

He gasped harshly, "Your's, your's forever and always," He moaned.

I laughed and licked the tip of his dick. he made a odd sound and wriggled.

I did it again and took his whole cock into my mouth and began sucking gently while licking up the side.

To make it a little more interesting for the little sub that laid under me, I scraped my teeth up his big, hard length and he squirmed, trying to get away, but I wouldn't let him, not now, I was enjoying it way too much. I bit the top of his shaft and he cried out in ecstasy. His pre-cum was seeping into my mouth and I swallowed it all because he was just too tasty to not to.

"Z-Zach. . .F-faster. . .P-P-Please," Jacob begged.

I teased him by slowly sucking to the end then running my nails up and down it before taking him back in my mouth and sucking hard on his member.

Jacob trust his hand into my hair and helped me move my head back and forth. The pre-cum was still flowing into my mouth and when my tongue hit his balls I felt them tighten instantly. With that I knew he was going to cum. His grip in my hair tightened and his lips parted slightly as his head tilted back.

"Z-Zach. . . I-I'm gunna. . .g-gunna. . .c-c-. . ." the rest of his sentance got lost in his orgasm as he came in my mouth.

I drained all the cum from the tip of his dick as he still moaned.

"D-Drink it all. . . P-Please Zach," he breathed heavily as I licked the slit at the top of his cock.

I didn't stop licking and sucking until I was sure all his juices was inside me. When I'd finished Jacob stood up, pulled me into a sitting position then he sat beside me and grabbed my shat and moved his hand up and down.

I threw my head back as I moaned and thrust a hand in to my hair pulling at it slightly.

Because Jacob was a submissive he wasn't really into doing things to me which was a total bummer.

So guys that's my first chapter and I hope you all like it, took me ages D: So please read it and tell me what you think :D happy reading :D


	2. The Morning after JPOV

**Right here's my carry of from The faces that say nothing are the worst of all. hope you all enjoy coz there is gunna be way more sex right here ;)**

**The morning after (JPOV)**

I woke up the next morning and my whole body ached, but I didn't care, last night was amazing. Zach was still asleep beside me, but what did I expect I was pretty good last night if I do say so myself.

It took my about ten minutes to get my aching butt out of bed and head towards the shower, unfortunately I had to shower alone this morning because Zach was too damn peaceful to wake up.

The showers water running over my tense muscles felt good, it felt as though it was relaxing my muscles and after last night I really needed it. My butt muscles the was clenched finally loosened up, then soon after the rest of me did too.

While I was in the shower I started to think about how shitty I'd treat Zach before we had sex. I'd treat him like shit on my shoe, but I couldn't tell him the reason I hate vamps. . . I just couldn't.

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

It was cold outside and mum had shouted me to come inside because everyone knows what happens to kids that stay out too long.

I walked into the house and I saw a man. His eyes had tints of red in and his dark hair had a light red colour splattered everywhere in it.

"This is Emmett. He'll be paying mummy a lot of money," my mum ruffled my hair lightly, "Whatever you do, Jacob, don't come upstairs until mummy says."

I nodded as my mum and Emmett disappeared upstairs.

About two hours later Emmett left and I ran upstairs, to my horror I found my mum naked and dead on her bed.

"Mum?" I shook her waiting for a response, but I got nothing, "Mum!" I screamed.

Her hair fell from her neck and there in front of me was holes. . . bloody holes. . . not the kind you see in movies, but the messy ones made by read vampires.

She. Was. Dead.

Emmett the vampire killed her.

~Flashback end~

* * *

><p>I know it was stupid hating them because of the one thing, but I couldn't help it.<p>

The curtain moved behind me and I jumped when I felt a warm naked body against me.

"You should have told me you was up," Zach whispered then bit my ear roughly.

I gasped and leant against him and I felt his hard on press against my ass.

Zach licked my neck up and down as he nudged my ass open with his penis.

"Zach. . .Please. . .Fuck me," I moaned.

My breath caught in my throat as he went inside me.

The man behind me chuckled as I put my hands on the tiles and stood with my legs apart.

"Scream for me Jacob. . ." Zach muttered as he thrust into me deeply.

He then grabbed my wet hair tightly as he drove into me deeper and I couldn't help, but moan and bend over slightly so he could get even deeper into my ass.

Zach slammed into me again and I was on the brink of a orgasm when he got on his knees.

The boy turned me around and began licking my feet making his way up towards my erect penis, but instead of taking it in his mouth he kissed the base then began to kiss down my other leg.

Eventually I grew tired of Zach's games and guided his mouth to the place I needed it the most.

I moaned as he sucked it lightly and licked up the sides and across my slit at the very top where my pre-cum was coming from. His long tongue lapped it all up, my balls tightened in responce.

I couldn't hold it back any longer and I was forcing my dick deeper into Zach's mouth. Then I came.

We went back to the bedroom and he shoved my roughly on the bed. I like this Zach, he was amazing and all mine.

For the rest of the day me and Zach had nothing to do so we worked our way through everything in our house, having sex everywhere, even in the garden. This is how we lived, and we loved it. . .

It was a few hours later when I finally had to tell Zach to stop because well, it hurt my ass, a lot.

"Zach, we never sit down and eat dinner anymore," I laughed.

"I don't think you'll be able to sit down ever again," he snorted as I rubbed my sore ass.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I'll be adding another chapter when I get more reviews, hope you enjoyed this :D<strong>


	3. First time we met PPO

**Okay this is a chapter for Paul Lahote because I ended up really wanting Paul in this because he is so sexy ;D This chapter might end up being the longest, I'm not even done yet. More Sex, More Blowjobs, More hand jobs. . .Enjoy ^_^**

**~1992 A.D~**

I was walking around Sheffield, England without a care in the world when, "Offt," I said as I landed on my butt.

"Sorry," the person I bumped in to muttered.

My gaze slid up from their feet to their face. At first glance I would have just dismissed the boy, but since I got a real good look at him I couldn't just walk away.

"N-No it was my fault. My name's Paul," I held my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Zach," he grabbed my hand and shook it.

With me being a werewolf I could smell that he was a vampire, But that didn't stop me from being attracted to him.

Zach was tall and muscular with dark brown and black hair. I think all of that was part of what attracted me to him.

"So Paul, wanna come back to my place?" Zach asked with a smirk.

I nodded blushing, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"You want a drink?" Zach asked when we got to his house.

I nodded politely to the boy then he went off into the kitchen to grab the drinks.

While he was gone I looked around the main room. It was kind of empty, he had the bare necessities like a couch and T.V. There was a few pictures on the mantle breast of him, some guys and a few blonde girls, so he had a lot of friends. On the very edge I saw a sepia picture of a woman holding a very small child above her with love written across her delicate features. I have no idea who the woman was or who the child was, but I was very sure it was very, very old.

"What are you staring at?" Zach smiled as he handed me a drink that was in a wet glass.

"Oh, that picture on the end, it looks really old," I glanced at it again before looking at Zach.

Pain flashed across his features then he turned to grab the picture.

"That's me and my mum, Sixteen years ago. She died when I was young, but I lived with my dad ever since I can remember. I know I had a younger brother, Jacob Black, apparently he went into care, but I haven't heard anything since then," he sighed and looked longingly at the photograph he held in his hands.

Then I remembered. . .

~Flashback~

I clung to my dad's legs when mum walked in. My mum scared me all the time, a hollow look in her eyes, the look of desperation written on her face, it's like she was haunted by a past I didn't know about.

"Paul," mum said getting down on her knees, "There's going to be some changes around here," she looked in to my eyes.

Then I heard, "Maria, where's the bathroom?" after those words had lingered a while, a boy with amber eyes and dark hair entered the room, "Maria?" he asked looking at my mum.

"This is Jacob, Paul he'll be living with us for a while," she explained.

I glared at the boy, I suddenly hated him, I had no idea why, it was just a budding hatred deep down, he shouldn't be able to talk to my mum like that, like he knows her, he doesn't he's just some kid, he knows nothing.

"I don't want him here," I mumbled then walked off upstairs.

~Flashback end~

I didn't tell the boy about his brother and how I had lived with him the past ten years, I guess I couldn't do that to him. It would hurt him, I couldn't do that, not to this hot guy.

Zach's eyes filled with pain again, "I wish," he sighed, "I wish I could just go back and take my brother with me to live with my dad," his blue eyes filled with tears.

I sat next to the boy and began to hug him because I just couldn't help it, he looked so helpless and so distraught, I couldn't just leave him there to cry.

"Zach it will be okay, I promise," I whispered softly in to the mans ear.

Zach smiled at me, "Thanks Paul," then he kissed me softly.

I jumped away from him instantly and the pain returned to Zach's eyes, "I'm sorry," Zach mumbled, "I just wanted to. . ."

"I better leave," I walked straight for the door without looking back.

**~2011~**

It had been 19 years since I had seen Zach and I knew it was going to be difficult to see him again. When he kissed me I wasn't comfortable with my sexuality, but now I am, I'm comfortable that I'm Bi.

I walked slowly and nervously up to the from door of Zach's house. When I got there I thought about turning around, but I couldn't, I wanted to see him again. . .

**More reviews please :)**


	4. first time we met ZPOV

**So this is my carry on of the last chapter that was called "The first time we met "Back in the day", but this is from Zach's point of view, hope you enjoy it :)**

**~2011~**

I answered the door and I suddenly felt like I was frozen, like all my limbs had completely stopped working.

"Zach remember me? It's Paul," The man said.

Paul stood in my doorway smiling and all I could do was gawk at him with my mouth open like a complete fool.

Finally I managed to muster up some words, "Of course I remember you Paul. How can I not remember you?" 'after all you was the first guy to walk off after I kissed them,' I added silently.

He shrugged, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "So are you going to come inside or stay out there like a idiot?"

The boy smirked and stepped inside the house.

Paul had to duck through the doorway because he wasn't exactly short, he was just a little taller then me. He had dark brown hair which looked highlighted in the sunlight and light brown eyes that sparkled when he smiled and his skin was golden from being out in the sunshine.

"So where have you been the last few years?" I asked as we went into the kitchen so I could grab us some drinks.

"I've been tracking you down, but whenever I got to where it said, you was gone. I guess I understand when you always look younger then you are you have to move so people don't catch on," Paul laughed.

"Well thanks for tracking me down. You're the first person in a thousand years who's even bothered trying to find me," I put my coffee on the side and walked up to him.

Paul gave me a sweet smile then wrapped him arms around me, "I can't think of any reason why somebody wouldn't want to," he lifted my head up to look into my eyes, "You're amazing."

I blushed and my face felt hot.

That's when Paul kissed my lips softly, but there was a eagerness wrapped into it too. I reacted instantly to the kiss and was kissing back.

Jacob walked in a second later, "Hey Zach, have you seen the. . ." his sentance cut off as he walked into the kitchen and saw Paul biting my neck, "What the fuck is he doing here?" Jacob glared at Paul.

"I could ask you the same thing Jacob," Paul shot back.

"And I could ask why you're home from school early, so I guess we all want answers," I frowned crossing my arms.

"Oh. . .I-I. . .Uh. . .I d-didn't feel well. . .So I. . ." Jacob tried to talk himself out of it.

"Jacob! Stop lying! If your skipping school just tell me," I said with my 'dad' tone.

"Okay. I'm skipping school," Jacob shrugged.

I chuckles and slapped the back of his head, "Get back to school you fucking little prick."

Jacob groaned and left the house, I don't know if he went back to school or not, to be quite honest I couldn't care, he was wasting his education, for the 90th time. The only thing Jacob was educated in was fucking me and sometimes he was shit at that.

Paul grabbed my hips from behind which dragged me out of my thoughts of Jacob.

"So where was we?" he whispered into my ear.

"Right about. . ." I turned around and put my hands on his chest, "here." I smirked ripping his shirt off of him.

The boy in front of me let out a low chuckle before tearing off my shirt also. His hands slid down my abs as I shivered in delight, his strong muscular hands didn't stop there. He played with the hem of my trousers for a second then toyed with the button before undoing it. Afterwards, he threw one of his hands in to my pants and ran his fingers down one side of my erect penis to the base. I groaned in ecstasy, but he didn't stop there, Paul tore off my jeans and boxers so I was lent against the counter naked. He did a little up/down movement on my shaft and I bit my lip to hold back a loud moan. Before I could even comprihend where I was, What I was doing, Who Paul was and more importantly who I was, Paul slung me over his shoulder and ran upstairs with me. He wasn't gentle about running up the stairs either, but every time my ribs hit Paul's shoulder blade I felt my erection grow bigger and harder. When me and Paul finally made it up the stairs my boner was on the verge or being painful, that was something I never look forward to.

Paul slammed me down onto the bed then glanced at my penis.

"Looks like your "friend" needs a little help," he mumbled grabbing my cock.

I almost screamed in pleasure as my dominant side began to stir.

I knew Paul felt it too, but he laid above me still with his hand on my shaft moving it slightly.

"P-Paul. . .P-Please. . .Let m-me t-take. . .Over," I stammered squirming under him.

He smirked, grabbed a clump of my hair and pulled on it hard enough to make me moan, "I don't think I should."

"P-Please Paul," I growled, "I want to fuck y-you."

Paul chuckled, I hadn't realised he'd gotten rid of his clothes at some point, then rolled us over so I was above him.

I loved being above people, being dominant was who I was, I hated being dominated.

I got on all fours about the boy and rolled him onto his front. The smile on my face grew as I gripped his hips then dug in with my nails until I felt Paul's blood run down my fingers.

Paul, who was on his hands and knees, tried to muffle a groan.

My penis was more then ready to enter him after that noise. While I clutched his hips, I nudges his arse open with my erection then shoved myself deep inside him.

From what I could see, he was clinging to the bed sheets moaning loudly.

"Ahh. . .Z-Z-Zach. . .Mhmm," Paul groaned as he threw his head back.

His face went a deeper red as I thrust into him again, but deeper and harder.

When I withdrew from him again he slid from under me and before I could make sense of what was happening I was on my front and Paul was shoving his long, hard member into my ass.

"O-oh. . . P-Paul," I growled as he forced himself, hard, into me.

He chuckles then reached around me and took my erected penis in his hand. His hand began to move up and down my shaft as he drove in to me again.

"S-shit. . .P-Paul. . .Harder. . .P-please. . .I-I'm begging, p-please," I moaned loudly.

I felt my face get hotter and I was shocked at the fact I was enjoying being dominated for a change.

Paul quickly shoved his cock into me and jacked me off even faster then he had before. The pre-cum made it easy for him to wank me off.

I felt my balls tighten and I knew I was going to cum.

The boy behind me grunted and I groaned at the sound.

"Fuck. . .Zach," Paul mumbled as his orgasm came.

"S-Shit. . ." my orgasm came a second later.

My cum went all over Paul's hand as I shivered.

Paul laid on top of me as we both flopped on to the bed. The best thing about this was, it wasn't Jacob.

**Hope you like this chapter :)**


	5. Remember when   JPOV

**Right so here's a new chapter I know D: It's been so long since i've up dated :(.**

**Anyway this chapter is called Remember when. This is a chapter all about remembering the forogtten past that made them who they are, but some of them have a harder time remembering then most. same drill as the other chapters ^_^ ENJOY :D.**

**Remember when. . .JPOV**

It was hard, you know remembering, especally with hatered clouding your judgement. I can't remember last time we got to talk about this. It's been way too long. I remember the bad call, the way it affected us, the way people looked at us with that selfish look of pitty, sorrow and how they had sorry written on there face and there body language. We never talk about it, I don't think we have the heart to say a word about it. Especially infront of our dad, it would break his heart all over again. The words, the events of that day make me remember what happened.

**~flashback~**

It was hot and there wasn't a cloud in site, that was unusual for La Push. I was in the back of a car, mum and dad was infront of the car shouting loudly.

My brother, Zach, had his ears covered as if he couldn't bare the sound. I followed his lead and frowned at the scene.

"You'll regret this!" Mum screamed.

"Oh i'm sure I will," Dad muttered.

The silence crept in with an erieness behind it. It got uncomfortable a second after.

Dad got back int he car. He started it up. Mum didn't get back in the car.

Me and Zach looked at each other for a moment, but didn't speak. A second later we felt the car run over something. . .

**Gunna up date soon :)**


End file.
